Boundaries
by Gelliefishes
Summary: Annabeth calls her boyfriend over for a talk about their relationship. Too bad Percy is a teenager with ADHD.


**Boundaries**

**Note: This story totally disregards **_**Heroes of Olympus' **_**existence. Percy did not disappear and all that other wonderful stuff that has happened up to now did not happen. So let's all pretend that the Romans do not exist for a moment now and continue reading…**

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared hard at her boyfriend, which made Percy squirm with discomfort. She called him over by Half-Blood Hill for some reason which she chose not to explain and all he had to do was watch as she looked him up and down like he was a criminal and she was a cop interrogating him. His ADHD didn't like sitting still. His foot was already wiggling and his fingers were drumming in the cool grass where they lay.<p>

Finally, Annabeth's eyes lit up. "I got it!" she said.

"Got what?" Percy sat up straighter and looked at his girlfriend.

"We've been dating for how long now?" she asked.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, or at least, as concentrated as his ADHD can let him. "A year? Yeah, it's June now, so a little less than a year."

"And what have we've been doing for the past year?"

"Um, gods, I don't know. Uh…well, the usual, I guess. Hanging out?"

"_Just_ hanging out?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine, fine, maybe some…kissing…" Percy felt his face grow hot at the thoughts that flooded into his head. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because," Annabeth said in her typical matter-of-fact tone, "I think we should set up boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth repeated. "Boundaries."

"What kind of boundaries?" Percy asked.

Annabeth acted like she didn't hear her boyfriend's question and continued while retying her blond ponytail, "Dad told me I shouldn't get too ahead of myself in relationships. You know, nothing I should not be doing around them and stuff. So I got some ideas."

"Wait, slow down there, Annabeth," Percy said, grabbing her hand from getting too ahead. "What are you talking about? Like…" he got quiet again and blushed a little harder. He quickly changed what he was going to say. "Do you mean like we should slow down or something?

"No," Annabeth said, shaking her boyfriend's hand away. "What I mean is that my dad told me I should keep my relationship to somewhere where things like intercourse gets involved."

"…That's exactly what I was saying, Annabeth."

"Whatever," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So I made myself a list of what we should and shouldn't do together."

"And where is this list?"

"In my head."

"Right…"

"First off," Annabeth said, "no sex."

"Well, that's obvious."

Annabeth pretended that she did not hear her boyfriend's comment. "Second, hands touch hands only."

"That one is a bit too harsh…"

"It is not."

"I'm just saying."

"Percy, if I say it, then I mean it. Now can I continue?" Annabeth's gray eyes grew stormier with annoyance.

"Fine…" Percy collapsed onto the grass with his arms spread wide open.

"Third, you can't lift me off the ground. Four feet on the floor at all times. Fourth, we can't sneak out or talk after 10 PM…"

Percy's head hurt from all the rules Annabeth was spouting. There were understandable ones he heard all the time – do not touch a girl's butt or boobs – to completely weird ones like no cuddling. He lost count of how many rules Annabeth gave and time must've flown by now. Sitting himself up, he looked at his girlfriend, now going off on public display of affection for Zeus' sake. Her eyes were looking at the sky, her face serious as her fingers counted off rule number gods-know-what. Blonde strands that managed to escape the ponytail floated beside her ear. Instincts told Percy that he should push it behind Annabeth's ear, but in his current situation it would only result in another stupid rule.

"…we can have our arms around each other, but not much longer than long enough for a photo or a one minute hug…"

The battle within Percy was getting brutal. Hearing every rule that she said was like a painful stab in his Achilles spot and his teenage instincts were already starting to kill him. Biting his lip, he listened on, but his mind had other places to go to. Finally, not even caring what his girlfriend will say or what silly new rule she'll cook up, Percy leaned in for the kill.

Annabeth wasn't even paying attention. "And no make-out sessions, whatsoev…" The familiar hot breath tickled her neck. She turned to find Percy looking at her with an appearance like a puppy: eyes wide open and lip pouted a little. "Percy-" Annabeth started but never finished as Percy closed his eyes and planted a long kiss on her.

Everything seemed to melt right into place right then. Percy could feel Annabeth struggling to push him off, but he persisted until she gave up and slipped right in. Every singe rule that Annabeth had made was thrown out the window as her hands cupped his face and he played with her blond curls. It could've been hours as the two sat on Half-Blood Hill, pressing into each other and their ADHD acting up as their hands moved from the face to hair to tracing their jaws and neck. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the two broke for air, the long silence filled with heavy breathing.

"Okay," Annabeth finally said, rolling on her back. "Maybe I was wrong about all those rules."

"Maybe?" Percy said, sitting back up.

"Okay, okay," Annabeth admitted. "They were completely stupid." Percy grinned triumphantly and pecked his girlfriend's cheek in celebration.

"But still no sex."

"Right, right…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that has been an end of Percy being like any other teenager with hormones (which is pretty much all of us) and Annabeth wearing the pants in the relationship. No, seriously.<strong>

**This came after I attempted write something a lot more teenage hormones than Percy here, then I later decided through a string of events to abandon that and go for something about keeping boundaries in a relationship, which turned into this lump of a Percabeth. In which I discovered that Percy is like any teenager and Annabeth tops Percy any day. That, my friends is the moral of the story. (not really, but when you're writing you discover all these weird headcanons that you thought you never had. Like Annabeth wearing the pants.)**

**Thank you for reading this one-shot! Reviews will be nice, so feel free to drop me you feedback.**


End file.
